


Lucky In Love

by dinah95



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Carlisle as a teacher to baby doctors, F/M, a disaster bi in the background, and musing on how much they love each, they’re so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinah95/pseuds/dinah95
Summary: Seeing him from afar, she’s taken aback for the millionth time by how lucky she is.Carlisle is teaching some residents, and Esme comes to visit him on his lunch break. They’re disgustingly in love to this very day.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Lucky In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This has been chilling on my tumblr for literally years. Never realized I didn’t put it on here. I love these two. They’re my comfort hetero couple. There’s something pure about them and their devotion to each other.

Looking at him from a distance, she completely understands why everyone at his new hospital is utterly in love with him. She had been in love with him from the first time she had seen him as a 16 year old girl. Meeting him later in life, getting to truly know him and become aware of his imperfections only made her love him more. 

She smiles to herself, twists her wedding band, strokes her thumb over it lovingly. People walk past him, but nearly everyone’s eyes stop on him for at least a moment. A few nurses say small hellos, and he smiles and returns the gesture. A passing male resident bites his lip and has a hungry look in his eye that Esme is familiar with. She laughs a bit. It stopped bothering her after being married to him for 40 years. Now everyone’s lust for her husband is a source of amusement, something she gently teases him over. 

She opens the glass door to the hospital cafe, and he looks up immediately. They always know when the other is near. The smile that lights up his face surely would’ve stopped her heart if she had been human. She feels an answering smile stretch her lips. She can’t help it, never has been able to. Just seeing him, just knowing he exists is enough to make her happy. 

He stands to greet her, ever the gentleman, and holds out a hand to her. She takes it, and he pulls her close for a chaste kiss. “Hello, darling,” he murmurs, pulling back to tuck a bit of hair behind her ear. Carlisle’s eyes are so warm, such a buttery light gold from their hunt the previous night. 

“Hi, sweet husband.” He pulls out a chair for her to sit, hands lingering on her shoulders before he moves back to his own chair. In the background she can hear someone sigh heavily, longingly. She turns to see the young resident from before with a couple of other students. Esme gives him a soft smile. She’s well aware of how lucky she is. 

“Oh, I can’t even be mad about it! She’s gorgeous!” The resident says woefully to his friends. They all laugh, shake their heads, and poke fun at him. 

“You’ve got quite the admirer in that one.” Esme turns to her husband and sees him duck his head as if to hide a blush. He is so humble, and it warms her soul to have found such a good man. 

“That’s Dermot, a second year resident in one of my groups. He’s quite good.” Carlisle explains, closing the notebook he had been writing in. 

“He’s very taken with you.”

“He’s a good boy. He’ll be a wonderful doctor.” Esme smiles at him. She can tell how much he’s enjoying the new role this hospital has asked him to take on - teacher. He comes home now with stories of how his students are progressing, of how amazing it is to watch people grow right before his eyes. Esme privately thinks that those students have no idea how lucky they are. The hundreds of years of experience he has to pass on will serve them well. 

“I love the glasses, by the way. They make you look somehow even more stunning,” she says, changing the subject. Carlisle ducks his head again, and she laughs brightly, overlooking the way everyone turns to stare at her in awe. Carlisle just looks at her and shakes his head with a fond smile. 

“They’re very irritating because I can see every microscratch on the surface. But I figured reading glasses may make me appear more human.”

Esme snorts delicately. “Oh, yes, darling. You look like everyone else now. I would certainly lose you in a crowd of white coats -nothing at all makes you stand out.” Carlisle shakes his head at her teasing, takes her hand and kisses it. She turns her palm, cups his face, and smiles when he nuzzles into her hold. 

“You look beautiful in that shade of pink,” he murmurs into her skin, warm eyes fixed on hers. 

“Thank you,” she says demurely, “Alice picked it for me.” He hums a noise of understanding, eyes roving over her face, hair, shoulders, arms, the top of her breasts peeking from the dress she’s wearing... She laughs a bit. “See something you like, my husband?”

“Everything,” Carlisle murmurs, “I love everything about you, my wife.”

They spend long moments just looking at one another, fingers twined together. Carlisle’s lunch break comes to an end, his students throwing away their trash and awkwardly gathering at a table closer to where he and Esme are sitting. 

“I think that’s my cue, darling.” He stands, pulls her up with him gently. Esme stands on her tiptoes and leans forward to give him a kiss. He leans into her with his hand on her hip. They part smilingly. 

“Have a good rest of your shift, sweetheart. I’ll see you tonight.” She fixes his scarf around his neck and tucks his moleskin into the large pocket in his white coat. 

“I love you,” Carlisle says as she leaves. Esme turns, smiles, and continues on her way. 

“You two are the prettiest couple, Dr. C. How long have you been together?” Esme hears one of his students inquire when she’s halfway out the door, far enough away that no human would ever be able to hear.


End file.
